


The Flying Grayson-Bruce Wayne's Personal Diary

by shipwrecksie



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extract from Bruce Wayne's secret documents</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flying Grayson-Bruce Wayne's Personal Diary

**Author's Note:**

> When I was reading Gotham Knights I felt like i must write something from Bruce's POV and try to make it more personal...  
> So here I am.

_Extract from Bruce Wayne's secret documents_

 

The first day he arrived. He looked cautious, exhausted but well behaved.

…

He was small but tough. He became my Robin. My best partner.

…

> Sidekick is the word never mentioned.
> 
> I'm proud of him.

…

He told me I should never be alone. And he definitely tried his best to ensure that. He always knew how to cheer me up. Always, he knows. I felt happy with him around.

…

He's become quite a grown man.

And suddenly something changed.

…

We had our first fight.

I wished I was not the one who moved first. I was in total pain. Regret. Hatred. Exhausted.

I began to realize that he was meant to leave one day.

All the time and universe. I, cannot and will not have him, possess him.

I fired him.

...

  
Every now and then we fight for each other, side by side. I can see his change. I'm happy to see that, of course. He...he looks good.

Sometimes things never change.

Always, will be like this.

And I should bury him with my own hands.

One day.

 

End

 


End file.
